STARDUST TRAIN
Romanized Title STARDUST TRAIN Japanese Title STARDUST TRAIN English Title STARDUST TRAIN Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1990 Translated by Will Sturnick & Megchan for Meg-chan's J-Pop Lyrics (http://megchan.com/lyrics) Romaji Shuuten no nai ressha nara yokatta no ni... Hi no shizumu mado ni utsuru kimi Urei gao wo ki ni shite iru Hoshii mono wo ubau kimochi ga Wakaru you na ki ga suru ima Moshikashitara kare ga kimi wo Oikaketeru ka mo shirenai (My sweet heart) I want your love Mi mo kokoro mo kimi dake ni mukatteru So don't stop me now Yuugure no ressha wa Moe agaru umibe wo hashiru Sukoshi zutsu ugoiteku Aoi hoshizora wo mitsumeru kimi ni Te wo kasanereba yubiwa kasuka ni tsumetai yo Mukashi to kawaranai ne Hohoemi kakeru kuchimoto wa Asu ni nareba kimi no machi de Shiawase na katei ni modotte iku no ka (My sweet heart) I want your love Hoka ni wa nanimo iranai konya wa So don't stop me now Yoseta kata no atsusa dake wo tayori ni And you want me, girl Kotoba hitotsu mo iranai futari nose So don't stop us now Mukuchi na ressha ga neon no machi wo hashiru Dekiru nara subete wo kowashitai yo Futarikiri no tabi owarasenaide Kimi ga kanashimanakereba Kamisama ni kirawaretemo yuzuritakunai (My sweet heart) I want your love Hoka ni wa nanimo iranai konya wa So don't stop me now Aimai na mirai yori taisetsu na mono ga koko ni aru You want me, girl Issho ni naritai omoi wo osaete So don't stop us now Hoshikuzu no ressha ga tonneru wo nukete iku I want your love... Japanese 終点のない列車ならよかったのに… 陽の沈む窓に映る君　憂い顔を気にしている 欲しいものを奪う気持ちが わかるような気がする今 もしかしたら彼が君を追いかけてるかもしれない I want your love　身も心も君だけに向かってる so don't stop me now　夕暮れの列車は燃えあがる海辺を走る 少しずつ動いてく　蒼い星空を 見つめる君に手を重ねれば　指輪リング微かに冷たいよ 昔と変わらないね 微笑みかける口元は 明日になれば君の街で 幸せな家庭に戻っていくのか I want your love　他には何もいらない今夜は so don't stop me now　寄せた肩の熱さだけを頼りに and you want me, girl 言葉一つもいらないふたり乗せ so don't stop us now　無口な列車がネオンの街を走る できるならすべてを壊したいよ 二人きりの旅終わらせないで 君が悲しまなければ 神様に嫌われても譲りたくない I want your love　他には何もいらない今夜は So don't stop me now　曖昧な未来より大切なものがここにある You want me, girl　一緒になりたい想いを抑えて So don't stop us now　星屑の列車がトンネルを抜けていく I want your love... English I wish this were a train without a final destination... I see your reflection in the window as the sun sets And notice the anxious look on your face Now I feel like I understand The desire to just take what I want I wonder if maybe He's chasing after you (My sweet heart) I want your love My body and soul are focused on you alone So don't stop me now The twilight train runs by the burning beach You gaze up at the blue starry sky As it slowly moves When I put my hand on yours, your ring is faintly cold Nothing's changed, has it? Come tomorrow Will those lips that smile at me Go and return to your town and happy home (My sweet heart) I want your love I don't need anything else tonight So don't stop me now Except the heat from our shoulders And you want me, girl Not even one word is necessary, so long as we ride together So don't stop us now The silent train is running through the neon city I wish I could destroy everything Please don't let our journey come to an end If it wouldn't make you sad I'd refuse to surrender you, even God hated me for it (My sweet heart) I want your love I don't need anything else tonight So don't stop me now There's something here more important than a vague future You want me, girl We're heading towards the desire to be together So don't stop us now As the stardust train passes through the tunnel I want your love...